1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural panels provided with devices for detachably securing them together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,785, issued Feb. 23, 1971, describe a building structure adapted for being knocked down, moved to a new site and re-erected. The building structure comprises roof panels which span and are supported upon opposed upright sidewall panels. In the erection of the building structure the initial operation of assembling the roof and sidewall panels and setting them up for being secured together is followed by the separate and distinct operation of interconnecting the roof and sidewall panels at the juncture thereof, along the eave of the building structure, as by staples or some such mechanical means. In knocking the building down, first the mechanical connection between the roof and sidewall panels is broken. Then in a separate and distinct operation, the roof and sidewall panels are separated.